Training
Introduction "Training" is an essential strategy to any decent player, and makes surviving beyond round ~15 possible. The strategy gets its name from its concept, creating a "train" of zombies that follow behind the player, making it easier to avoid being cornered and downed.Because the zombies are programmed to move to the players current location at any given time, and do not predict player movements, this makes training possible. Training zombies is essential because it groups zombies together into one location, making it easier for the player to manage, as well as making it easier to gun them down (since guns can penetrate and damage multiple zombies, or do splash damage like the ray gun) Techniques There are 3 main ways that a player can train zombies, either in a hallway (difficult and dangerous), around a central obstacle, or in an open space In a hallway, the player can train zombies by walking along one edge of the hallway, causing zombies to form a line behind the player only on the one side of the hallway. Upon reaching the end of the hallway, the player can double back by switching to the other side, and sprinting through the gap between the zombies and the wall. However, this technique is risky since all it takes is usually one or two zombies to cut off the player's escape. Nonetheless, when dealing with smaller hordes, training in a hallway can allow the player to survive an otherwise sticky situation. Larger hordes will generally require longer hallway areas. The next method is using a central obstacle. Currently, this is only possible in 2 areas in Verruckt, either around the speed cola machine, or by the AS VAL wallbuy (which can be dangerous due to the chokepoints created by the doorways). The player simply needs to do laps in a donut shape around the central obstacle, simply dodging incoming zombies, until a horde of desired size is reached. The best way to train zombies however is using an open space (currently only possible in either the power room, or the roo with the MP5 wallbuy and Mule Kick). The player simply only needs to run laps around the growing zombie horde It is also possible to train zombies by doing laps around the entirety of the map, however, this is only possible if the player is the only one alive in the game, and one must be careful not to sprint too much and stretching out the horde, which can cause zombies on the tail end of the train to instead switch direction and come from the player's front, instead of following behind the player Tips *When training, walking is preferred to sprinting. This is because walkspeed is closer to the speed of the zombies, making it possible to group the train into a tighter space. *Guns with higher movement speed such as the MP5 make training easier. Attempting to train with weapons with poor movement speed such as the M249 will necessitate much more sprinting, and result in sloppier trains. *When building up a train, it will be necessary to dodge incoming zombies in front of the player. Finding spots that limit the number of directions the zombies can approach from will make training easier *Try to stay away from other players while training. All it takes is a single player to cause the zombies to switch targets from you to them, thus throwing off their movement unpredictably and creating a dangerous situation. For this reason, it is advised that you do NOT revive bad players who will only make life harder.